Brighter Than Sunshine
by 1mighty mouse
Summary: Madeline and Cassidy begin their 6th year at hogwarts.
1. Harmony

Madeline pulled her hair up into a bun as she slowly walked down the stairs. After looking around the living room making sure that she didn't forget anything, She had her ipod in her pocket, her key interlaced on her shoe incase she got locked out like the first time she went running here. Her brothers decided how fun it would be to see how she would get in. Unfortunately for them they didn't realize that all she had to do was do a simple alohamora to get inside. Not being one to use magic for every little thing and because they were living in a muggle neighborhood, she decided she should start carrying a key with her.

Madeline walked into the kitchen, on the table was a little note from her older brother Tristan. "Sorry kiddos owled last night to a dragon in a muggle neighborhood in eastern France I'll be home late tonight, reschedule... Diagon Alley tomorrow? -Tristan" she placed the note back on the kitchen table so her other brother Cassidy could see when he woke up. She slowly opened the door leading outside making it squeak very quietly and let her self out locking it from the inside she shut the door making sure it didn't make a big thunk. Turning around she treaded up the little path from the side kitchen door turning on her ipod and placing it on random.

Once on the side walk she quickened her pace until she was at a slow paced run. Running had always been something Madeline enjoyed something that was constant in her life, a little something from her old life. Her own time just to sort out her thoughts or not think about anything, just relax.

Madeline moved in with her elder brother Tristan in a small house in England with her twin brother Cassidy and her little sister Rose at the beginning of summer. It was really hard at first, especially because of the reason they moved. Their parents had died right at the end of term, they were on an expedition in Egypt that went wrong. Her father worked as professor of ancient runes and dead languages. Her mother worked as professor of ancient charms and dark arts. Along with the rest of their department they all decided due to an uncovering of a new tomb to go excavate it... they weren't the only ones. They were killed by death eaters along with three others in their department that decided to fight so the remainder of the group could get out of there quickly. They were able to get out and took with them whatever it was that the death eaters were after. However the ones fighting were greatly outnumbered.

After that her brother Tristan, a 19 year old dragon handler, took time off and bought a house in Penzance to take care of them. Cassidy and Madeline would be transferring to Hogwarts at request of Tristan claiming that they would be safer there with Dumbledore than back home in America. Their little sister Rose would be staying with Tristan being only 8 and unable to attend school. She was really disappointed when they got their letters until Tristan told her it would just be them two at home and would do whatever she wanted. Satisfied with that answer she was now a proud owner of a chocolate lab. She had named her Gracie short for Grace Kelly. Rose was a fan of old movies mostly musicals, but after seeing Grace Kelly declared that she was the third prettiest lady after her mother and sister.

Madeline turned the corner on the street. The sun was now visible above the houses and was already warming the town. In the distance she could see her house and sprinted until she was at the front gate letting herself in. She sat down on the steps leading up into the kitchen wiping the sweat from her forehead and quickly untying her shoe so she could grab the key. Unlocking her door she made a beeline for the refrigerator and grabbed the lemon vitamin water out. Taking a large gulp she walked into the living room where Ariel was now trying to drive a horse drawn carriage accompanied by Prince Eric.

She reached down and ruffled the curly head that lay on the couch with a blanket and a cup of hot cocoa.

"I'll be right down for breakfast okay?"

Rose didn't reply, totally into the movie. Every morning she'd come downstairs watch little mermaid have a cup of cocoa followed by singing in the rain.

Madeline continued through the living room up the stairs taking a right and passing two doors before she reached her own room. It was a fairly simple corner room, her bed was right under one of the two large windows looking out over the back and side yard. The walls like the sheets were white contrasting to the dark wood floors and the trim. She had a dresser on one wall with books covering the surface. There were many books stacked along the side of the room magical and muggle, ranging greatly from Jane Austin and Oscar Wilde to "preparing for N.E.W.T.S." and "Magical Mayhem: a guide to some of the biggest magical cover ups and mishaps" along with books were canvases some blank others half finished, the ones that were finished were leaning against the wall under the other window.

Grabbing a few clothes from her dresser she headed to the bathroom connected between her room and Rose's. She shut her door and placed her clothes on the counter along with her water bottle. The bathroom was a long one with only one window that was magically set so you can look out with people unable to look in. Right under the window was a Victorian bathtub with metal feet. She reached in and turned the water on until it was warm then switched the shower on closing the shower curtains around it. She stripped down and stepped into the tub letting her body adjust to the temperature. She did the normal bathroom routine and then just stood relaxing her muscles.

After a final rinse she turned the water off pushed the curtains aside and grabbed a towel hanging on the wall. She dried her body off and started getting dressed ending up in a pair of jean shorts that went a few inches above her knees and a gray t-shirt. She wiped the mirror now being able to see her reflection. There stood Madeline Thomas, at the great height of 5 feet 1 inch and a quarter. Her brother Cassidy always liked to mention that he seemed to take all her height with him standing at the height of 5 feet 11 inch. Her white blonde hair was slightly curly from still being wet so it only reached a few inches below her collar bones. Her electric blue eyes stared back at her. She had a cute button nose something she was highly embarrassed of thinking it horribly hideous and not matching her face. Her lips were a pale pink colour and her cheeks were naturally pink. She took the brush and began untangling the knots that formed smoothly due to the conditioner she used. Madeline was pretty for a girl of sixteen something she denied to a great extent not thinking much of her appearance. She had a small athletic body, hating to not be doing something. She greatly enjoyed muggle sports like soccer, volleyball, and sailing which really isn't as athletic, but running everyday helped her appearance. She brushed her teeth then put on a hemp necklace. She smiled at herself showing that she had little dimples on her cheeks. She left the bathroom putting her running clothes in the dirty basket as she walked down the stairs.

"Make them laugh make them laugh..." was heard from the television set.

Madeline walked over to the couch lifted up Roses legs and sat beneath them letting her rest her legs on top of her.

"What would you like to eat this morning Rosy?"

"Mmmm ice cream! Pancakes! And..." she took a few moments to think of what else "cantaloupe" and as an afterthought she quickly added "please"

Giggling she stood up letting her sisters legs fall to the floor.

"Hey!"

"Regular, banana, blueberry, or chocolate chip pancakes?"

"Blueberry! With chocolate syrup!!" she piped up after readjusting herself. It was quite cute the way she said 'blueberry' which sounded more like 'blue-brrr-y'

She grabbed all the stuff out of the fridge and began washing off the fruit as she turned on the stove top. She grabbed a box of the already mixed dry mix and began adding milk to them then poured in the blueberries. Testing the skillet with water and watching it bubble up she poured the batch on hearing it sizzle. She added two more circles making a Mickey Mouse shaped pancake. After the top was covered in bubbles she flipped it over waiting only two minutes before she placed in on a plate, next to the cut up cantaloupe chunks.

"Rose what do you want to drink?"

"Moses supposes his toses are roses, but Moses supposes erroneously" she skipped and sang as she came into the kitchen taking a seat in front of her pancakes and licking her lips hungrily. "Orange juice pleeeesssseeeee"

Rose had curly hair that would bounce and was always in perfect curls something Madeline always envied. Both of the girls had really light blond hair. Rose's eyes were more of a dark blue and softer than Madeline's, she also had a button nose but it matched her childish face, she had the naturally rosy cheeks and pale pink lips. They both took after their mother more so than their father but all of them had the signature family dimples. Tristan was the only one to only have one dimple on the right side of his face.

As Madeline poured the orange juice for her sister who was happily chomping away on her chocolate drenched pancakes foot steps were heard galloping down the stair case. Her twin brother Cassidy more affectionately called Cassy came into the kitchen followed by Gracie who went through the doggy door to the outside. Cassidy looked the opposite of Madeline, he had dark hair and grey bluish eyes that always seemed to change colours, his hair was a little longer than most guys that preferred shorter hair, but his was still able to stick up every which way. Not being curly like his name would suggest. Back at their old school he had his own fan club, yes fan club. He's the type of guy that's nice to everyone unless they treat him bad first, he's athletic being a chaser on the school quiddich team and always willing to join in any muggle sport that was being played at their school. Sometimes he'd go running with Maddy or even play one on one soccer or volleyball. He's smart, has a sense of humour and was very popular so of course many girls liked him and many guys were envious of him. But he was modest and treated everyone the same. Today he was wearing simple clothes, dark jeans and a white t-shirt.

"I smelled something yummmmy" he said as he winked at me walking over and grabbing a glass and pouring some apple juice into it. He walked over to the table as he took a large gulp and read the note Tristan left. Maddy flipped the pancakes over one more time then put them on a plate and set it in front of Cassy.

Just like Rose he licked his lips before grabbing the chocolate sauce and covering the stack of pancakes. Maddy turned off the stove and grabbed her plate and sat down pouring on the chocolate before digging in. "theseareyumtacular" Cassy said quickly between bites before he shoved another large one into his mouth.

They continued to eat in silence until they were all too full to eat any more.

"Weelllll what should we do today" Maddy said and she began taking the dishes to the sink. Being too lazy to wash them she flicked her wrist and they began to wash themselves.

"Ice cream!" Rose quickly piped up.

"Beach!" Cassy said in the exact same tone

They all looked at each other before making a dash to the stairs and within 5 minutes all came down prepared for a day at the beach. The beach was only a 15 minute walk away and they decided to bring a red wagon to put Rose in and then put the towels, volleyball, kite, and sand castle making kit.

They spent the day at the beach splashing in the water, playing a game of volleyball with some of the other local kids while Rose was trying to bury herself in the sand. They got ice cream, lunch and dinner in town and attempted to fly a kite which ended up with it flying away when Rose felt a crab crawling on her foot and dropped it. All in all it was an enjoyable day as they made their way home tugging a sleeping Rose, Cassy and Maddy were talking about OWLS they should be getting their results soon and it would help them determine what classes they would be taking at Hogwarts. They came home to an empty house Cassy carried Rose to her room before he walked into his room and got ready for bed. Madeline decided to follow suit and changed into pjs, washed her face then snuggled up into her bed and immediately fell asleep with a small smile on her face. Today had been a good day.


	2. Every Little Thing She Does Is Magic

Maddy snuggled deeper into her bed after putting her alarm on snooze trying to get five more minutes of that perfect cozy peaceful feeling. The alarm went off once again turning it off and sighing she sat up putting her feet on the cold floor. She wiped the sleep from her eyes as they adjusted to her room. Light was beginning to come through creating a nice glow. She stood up and threw on a pair of shorts and a random t-shirt. Grabbing socks, shoes, and a hair tie she headed downstairs. Once in the kitchen she sat down putting on her socks then lacing up her shoes stringing the key on them. Pulling her hair up she made her way outside. She let the fresh air fill her lungs and off she went on another run around town.

Penzance was a beautiful town very homey feeling. It was a muggle town, so her family had to be careful, they had many spells put on their house so the muggles wouldn't be able to see anything. Everyone was very friendly here as she ran down the main road through the town, little business owners were setting up for the day. Maddy smiled at them and occasionally greeted them with a good morning. She loved how everyone greeted everyone, it just made this town more charming.

Back home in America her family lived on the ocean in southern Oregon and went to school up in Salem. She loved her house there it was full of windows and there was a large wrap around deck with some swings looking out at the ocean. Her house there was a very lively place always filled with laughter, music and of course magic. Her parents were one of those "we're in love and not afraid to show it" kind of couples. Her mom Isabella and dad Caleb were always holding hands wherever they went. All their friends that came over would be kind of jealous of the very loving family, where most parents were more strict and acted like we're the adults you're the kids kind of mentality. In their house however her parents treated all their friends like their own kids, insisting they call them auntie and uncle. They always made sure that if they were having a party that their friends would come and hang out with the adults and join in on conversations.

Every weekend Maddy's best friend Hattie would go to their house after a week of school. Their school was the best in America, located in Salem it was boarding school but the students had the option of returning home on the weekends or even on schools nights, it was much easier though to stay during the week and go home on the weekends. Hattie was a muggle born from California, her parents both worked a lot and traveled greatly so Maddy's family in a sense adopted her in and she even had her own room at their house. Though it was only used when Maddy's room was too messy for them to sleep in. Maddy and Hattie met during first year when on the first day they both came to their first class wearing a mad hatter t-shirt and mismatched converse sneakers. Ever since then every weekend, holiday and summer they spent together. This was the first summer since before first year that they've been apart. Deciding that today after they went to Diagon Alley she'd owl Hattie she began heading home.

Upon reaching her home music was heard from the house "Do you believe in magic" and the unmistakable voice of Tristan singing along came from the kitchen. She made her way into the house and smiled at the sight of Tristan making waffles face, arms, shirt all covered in flour and had a bowl stirring it as he shook his hips to the beat. Tristan was tall about 6' 1" he also like Cassidy had dark hair, but his was more flowy than Cassy's. He was thin but strong, being a dragon handler he had to be. He had electric blue eyes like Maddy's and both Tristan and Cassidy looked more like Caleb than their mother. Tristan when he smiled only had a dimple on the right side though and on the left side of his stomach had a big scar from being attacked by a very angry dragon.

Cassy was spinning Rose in circles then let her hop on his feet as he danced around the kitchen. With Gracie following them around wagging her tail.

"Morning" Maddy giggled out.

"Hey hurry up 'in the morning I'm making waffles!' get it?" Tristan laughed out as he turned to look at Maddy.

"You're the boss applesauce" she said as she headed up to take a quick shower she never missed waffle day. After the shower she got dressed in dark jeans that would be considered skinny except were a slightly looser at the bottom, and a light purple t-shirt. She quickly brushed her hair and then made her way downstairs.

Entering the kitchen Tristan was still cooking waffles, Cassy was cutting up the strawberries and Rose was now dancing with Gracie who stood on her two hind legs and had her paws in Roses hand. Maddy walked up to Gracie and tapped her.

"May I cut in?"

Rose giggled and let Gracie go and quickly grabbed a hold of Maddy as a new song came on, "Well I've tried before to tell her of the feelings I have for her..." they were now pretending to slow dance around the kitchen. When the chorus came on they grabbed each other hands and began shimmying back and forth, hopping up and down, while belting out the lyrics "Every little thing she does is magic!!" After the chorus they continued just twirling around and singing along. By the end they were both laughing hysterically as the last note came out. Maddy set Rose down from spinning her around in circles and pointed at the jukebox thinking of the next song to come out "Someday" by The Strokes started up just as Tristan brought the plates over to the table. Cassidy walked around adding strawberries to everyone's plate, while Rose followed him eating two off of every plate. Maddy poured out some OJ in each glass and at the same time as if musical chairs had just ended they sat down and started chomping away.

Two owls flew in interrupting them from their scrumptious waffles. One of them had letters sealed with an H and the other looking more formal and had OWLS written on the front. Maddy and Cassy both lunged at them and began tearing them open as Tristan took the letter off the other bird, gave them a little piece of waffle each and they soared out the open window.

With the intuition only twins possess, the looked up smiled and grabbed the others quickly reading it over. They then put them next to each other and started laughing standing up and doing a little jig.

"Wow all 'Outstanding' impressive" Tristan said as Cassy and Maddy were still dancing around.

They began to chant "we passed, we passed, we passed" before coming back to their chairs.

"Congratulations kiddos" Tristan said with a huge bite of strawberries in his mouth

"It says at the bottom that I aced the charms, transfiguration and the defense against the dark arts exams what about you?" Cassy said as he looked over the paper again with a smile permanetly etched into his features.

"Oh ummm, same except I also aced History of Magic and Ancient Runes" Maddy replied looking over hers again.

"Ah you overachiever" Cassy said laughing "make the rest of us look bad why don't you!"

She just grinned and continued eating her waffles and grabbed the other letter from Tristan. It was their booklist for Hogwarts, setting it aside she began speaking to Tristan "so how was France?"

"Uh the usual a few memory charms and just told them a big lightning storm knocked down all the trees, it was a Norwegian Ridgeback and Charlie was the one to bring it back to Romania."

"Oh you saw Charlie!" Maddy said excited. Charlie Weasley worked with Tristan and during their first week here came over and helped them adjusting and doing whatever they needed help with. He was really fun and with him around they had equal numbers to play games rather than two verse one or two verse one with Rose pretending to help. He became like another brother during the first part of summer. He told them all about his crazy twin brothers, apparently Cassy and Maddy could give them a run for their money.

"Yeah, we might run into him in Diagon alley today. He's taking his youngest brother and sister with their friends to do their school shopping"

"Oh fun! How're we getting there?" Cassy looking rather excited.

"Oh we'll floo to this pub inn place called the leaky cauldron then go through to the alley."

"Can we take Gracie with us?" Rose's eyes got big as she gave the cutest smile possible.

"Sorry munchkin Gracie has to stay here, but maybe we could put Cassy on a leash and you can walk him!"

"Okay!"

"Hey, I'm not a dog" Cassy said eyeing his little sister who ran up behind Maddy

"Help! He's going to get me" now protected by her sister she stuck her tongue out before ducking down again with her eyes only visible.

"You may try to hide, but I'll get you when you're least expecting it"

"Maddy don't let him hurt me!"

"He won't we'll get him later" she whispered

Rose smiled an impish grinned before looking at Maddy "will you do my hair for today?"

"Sure thing little lady" Rose grabbed her hand and dragged her up the stairs as Tristan and Cassy started cleaning the kitchen.

They turned right and opened the first door. Her room had one large window and on the left a door leading into the bathroom that they shared. Her room looked like a little girls room bright with colours and animals. Rose went over to her dresser and grabbed some clothes and changed out of her pajamas and putting on some black tights with a little purple skirt and a white ballerina looking top. She put on her little rain boots that had little lady bug eyes on them. Maddy was sitting on the bed and Rose walked over to her doing a little spin.

"Looking good" Maddy replied "how do you want your hair today"

"Pigtails please"

"Ok can do"

Rose skipped over grabbing two hair ties, two red ribbons and a brush before skipping back over and sitting in front of Maddy who did as requested but left her bangs and a little curl on each side so it framed her face.

"Ok kiddo check it out and tell me what you think"

Once again Rose skipped over to her dresser and she examined her hair before she turned around smiling. "Thank you sissy!" she ran over and gave Maddy a leaping hug.

"Ok let's go, piggy back ride?" Maddy got off the bed and Rose stood up before jumping on Maddy's back. They came back downstairs to find the kitchen clean and her brothers ready to go.

"Finally" Cassy said as he got up and walked to the living room. Tristan and Maddy still with Rose on her back followed suit.

"Ok before we go I want to make sure you both have your wands?" Cassy and Maddy nodded, "don't use any magic especially not wandless, it'd draw too much attention to us especially since in England you're not supposed to do magic outside of school. Try to stay together and if we get lost head directly back to the leaky cauldron and wait there until everyone returns. Okay?" they both nodded. He turned to Rose "you're going to be apparating with me alright?"

"Yup" she said brightly and squirmed out of Maddy's grasp before skipping over to Tristan.

"Okay it's 'Diagon alley' see you soon" with that he apparated away.

Cassy turned to the fire place and lit it. "Ladies first"

"Why thank you, aren't you the gentleman?" Cassy grinned. Maddy grabbed some of the floo powder before walking into the fire place "Diagon Alley" with that she threw the powder into the fire. She felt herself spinning catching glimpses of many fireplaces pulling her arms in tighter unable to breathe. Finally she felt herself falling forward as she arrived at the leaky cauldron within seconds her brother arrived right behind her grabbing on to her to steady himself. They both straightened up and began wiping the soot off themselves they looked around and spotted Tristan and Rose talking to the bartender behind the counter.

they weaved themselves through all the tables hearing her brother say "thank you Tom" turning around "oh good you made it, the entrance is over here" they followed him through a door and looked at a brick wall. Tristan stepped forward with his wand tapping some of the bricks. Slowly an entrance started to grow as the bricks rearranged themselves. Rose walked over and grabbed maddy's hand smiling up at her. They began walking out onto the street with Tristan to the left of Rose and Cassy walking on the right of Maddy. Looking around to find only a few people walking around and some of the stores closed up.

"Let's get your books first and then what else do you need?" Tristan asked glancing around. He seemed to be more on the look out for anything suspicious but still had the joyful undertone that was present earlier back at their home.

"I just need to refill my potions kit, Cassy?"

"Yeah same, maybe some quidditch stuff"

"Could I maybe get an owl so I can write to Cassy and Maddy?" Rose questioned looking hopeful.

Tristan looked down at her "sure thing, okay so potions, books, quidditch and lastly an owl. Okay let's go" they began making there way down the stone street looking every which way as they passed. They came to the apothecary shop and quickly entered trying to make this stop quick seeing as it wasn't the most nose pleasing shop. They grabbed just the basics before purchasing it and dragging Rose away from the unicorn hair outside. Next they walked over to the book shop, it was more crowded than the apothecary.

"Uh let's split up, I'll take Rose and you two go get these books" he said ripping off the top half of the list for them.

They separated and tried to navigate their way through all the people looking at the list they made it to the charms section finding their book they grabbed two and then walked over to the defense of the dark arts section. Cassy had both his hands on Maddy's shoulders as he followed her through the crowd. Maddy recognizing a red head turned around dropping the books in Cassy's arms before quickening her pace and jumping on the red head.

"Oi Charlie, g'day" she said in her best fake British accent that was quite terrible.

He laughed before dropping her and making her fall on her butt. He leaned down grabbing hold of Maddy's hand and pulling her up into a hug "Madeline!" he beamed and turned to Cassy.

Cassy dropping the books in Maddy's arms, tried to imitate Maddy in a rather girly voice squealed "Charlie!" Instead of jumping on him he gave Charlie a huge hug and they kind of did a little dance around the aisle. Cassy and Charlie simply laughed at each other and Maddy turning to her right grabbed two books and placed them on the Charms books.

"Where are your brother and the love of my life?" Charlie asked.

"I hope you're not talking about me cause I hate to disappoint you but you're really not my type." Tristan's voice came up from behind Cassy.

"Charlie!" Rose squealed and jumped on him the same way Maddy had. But he didn't drop her. She moved his hair aside and looked at his ear "hey it's a new fang! What happened to the other one? Oh can I have it?" then as an after thought "please" she did the cutest pouting face that she could muster.

"Well I suppose I could make a necklace for you?"

Her little eyes widened at the idea "really?"

"Sure thing"

"Oh thank you thank you thank you!" she squeaked out.

Charlie turned to the girl standing next to him "Oh this is my little sister, Ginny. Ginny this is Madeline, Cassidy, Rose and I think you've met Tristan before."

Ginny was a really pretty girl with fiery red hair. She smiled at them "hi, nice to meet you" she turned to her Charlie "I'm going to go find the somber squad and mom"

"Yeah okay, good luck with that, I'm going to crash their party so I'll see you later."

Ginny smiled and said "bye" and then she turned around and got lost in the crowd.

Rose looked at him "hey we can get some ice cream, you promised me last time"

"Hope you don't mind, are you guys done yet?"

"Yeah we just have to pay, go to the quidditch supply shop then get Rose an owl" Tristan smiled

"How about you guys finish up here and then go to the quidditch supply and I'll take rose and get her an owl and meet you over there?"

Tristan agreed, Charlie winked at Cassy and Maddy before readjusting Rose so now he was giving her a piggy back ride and made for the door having a brief conversation with a rather scary looking guy wearing a bowler cap. They gathered all the books and made their way for the exit after paying. Once on the street they turned left toward their next destination. Upon entering the store Maddy noticed that it was mostly filled with little boys and opted to stay away from them. She stood in the corner looking at the moving photographs while her brothers looked at the newest brooms. About 10 minutes later they found Maddy and made their way to the exit Cassy clutching his new broom like it were a trophy.

Walking out of the store they spotted Rose and Charlie sitting at the nearest bench both with ice cream cones and Charlie holding the cage of Rose's new snow owl.

Tristan skipped up to Charlie and Rose and said "alrighty let's go home"

Charlie grabbed the cage and rose hoped up before talking animatedly of all the animals in the shop as they all walked over to the leaky cauldron. Charlie apparating with Rose, Tristan apparating with Maddy and Cassy taking the owl and flooing back home.

Once home Cassy and Maddy put all their things up in their rooms. Then went downstairs where they all decided to go for a picnic, Charlie, Cassy and Maddy cooked, while Tristan was showing Rose how to take care of her new owl Audrey. Once all the food was prepared they made their way down to the beach where once again they spent the remaining of the day. They came home all with smiles on their faces as Charlie told a story about his twin brothers apparently using their identicalness to mess with shopkeepers minds. Once again Maddy Tromped up to bed, after saying good night to Charlie, and fell asleep with a smile on her face.


End file.
